Xaic's Notes
by Xaic
Summary: IX can only find cold emitting from VI, so he finds some random papers laying about from the new members' other life. He immediately mistakes them as a back up sign to make Zexion smile. Unwillingly, Zexion starts feeling annoyed. Or was it a smile? No OC
1. Prologue: The Deciding Encounters

Xaic's Note's

Alright, Xaic is my nobody. She will **_NOT_** make an appearance ::hears OChaters breathe a sigh of relief:: but will be mentioned maybe once or twice. This is based on my Health class notes (aka: Xaic's Notes). I had to shorten a certain word so I could copy faster. After I was done and just ignoring my teacher while he was going over them, I went back over how I had shortened the word, and how funny it made the serious notes look. I looked at it in a certain way, and I came up with this plot. No bunnies helped me in this one, nor have they ever helped! It was my love for Demyx and my annoyance when people call Zexion "Emo" that created this in the warped little headband-wearing head of mine.

Disclaimer: I only own Xaic (who doesn't even make an appearance!), nothing else. Not even the notes themselves! They belong to the note-people that made them for high schools nationwide.

* * *

_The Castle That Never Was. Around this time of day, everyone would be up, and doing some random assignment the superior gave them. That is, all except the ones who ignored it. These "ones" who would ignore the missions, and ultimately be berated for it, spent this time doing whatever the hell they wanted to do. This included playing music, setting Marluxia's flowers on fire or drowning them, chopping random items of furniture in half, and walking on ceiling's and scaring the shit out of other people. It could also be spent making the newest member to the Organization's nonexistent life hell, or beg- er… coercing a superior, preferably Lexaeus or Zexion, for knowledge that was out of the normal reach._

_For Demyx, it was usually the latter that he used unless he was working on his Sitar. Unknown to mostly any other nobody, Zexion actually took a liking to Demyx. Though he disagreed with the other nobody's beliefs, he looked understandingly upon his determination and lack of interest in fighting. He often could find Demyx walking around the castle, ignoring the fact that they could summon dark portals, humming and just zoning out with a smile on his face. Always the positive one, Zexion always thought to himself. However, VI couldn't't help but smell something different about the nobody. He didn't seem to behave like the others…

* * *

_

Most of the days Zexion found the tall blond, he was having fun, or doing anything that didn't involve mental stress. The way he played his Sitar was wonderful when he was alone; at least… that was what he thought. He could randomly walk by the blond, and find him rambling on about how certain chords could make a person _feel relaxed_... But that was one thing Zexion wouldn't let himself believe.

He once thought, 'Just how I would expect him to act.' Moving along a white hallway near the castle's library, Zexion "hmphed" at how frivolous the nobody acted, how abnormal it was for a nobody like his self to show something even remotely similar to an emotion. Passing him and giving him a curt nod, Demyx commented on how he looked frustrated. Zexion had immediately snapped that they had no emotions and that he did not looked frustrated.

After that small incident, he had noticed that Demyx stayed more in his room, or at least out of sight of VI. He had vaguely wandered if the fault was to be blamed on him… not that he cared or anything, because according to Ansem's Reports, that was impossible. And he would always believe whatever Ansem wrote.

'Unlike someone I know…' He thought to himself, coming out of his room months after their last encounter. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and accidentally knocked into another figure. He quickly scrambled up and looked at who he had run into.

His emotionless eyes widened a bit. There in front of him (AN:I know, it's SO cliché) was IX. As much as he didn't want to, he decided to help out the fellow nobody, and stretched his arm out, and downward, holding his palm to the side and waited for the blond nobody to take it.

"My apologies." He said as the blond shakily took the offered hand, helping pull himself back up into a standing position. The cobalt-blue haired nobody stared at the other with an absent look on his face.

"Ooh, I'm sorry." He apologized too. "I didn't mean to run into you… hey, haven't I seen you before?" He asked. Zexion noted that this member had an odd look upon his face.

"I certainly think so. If not, then I must have created an illusion that offended my beliefs earlier this year." He could see that the blond had remembered who he was. The look on his face said it all. 'How juvenile, faking emotions and displaying them like an auction.' He thought glaring at the nocturne. "Do not look at me that way." He demanded, stepping to his right to allow him to walk past IX.

"Um… okay. Sorry I disturbed you…" He said in a light voice before clamping his hand over his mouth. "I-I mean-"

Zexion just glared at Demyx over his shoulder, hoping that that was all he needed to do in order to make him be quiet. It seemed to work, as Demyx quietly whimpered at the glare, and backed up next to Zexion's door. "Stay out of my way." He warned the Nocturne. He seemed to almost smirk at the face the nocturne put on. He would perhaps… do this more often.

Demyx could only nod and gulp, noting to find a way to make this fellow nobody smile. He couldn't't let someone he knew go around with an emotionless behavior such as that. It was now his job, he decided, to give VI something to smile about.

Alas, that was the beginning of a series of unfortunate events for our Cloaked Schemer… ones that he had warned the other nobody against. His words wouldn't be heeded.

* * *

This first chapter is a very serious one compared to the others. Yes, I said _chapter_. I am so proud of myself! Anyways, the rest of the chapters are meant to be funny misunderstanding's from our lovable Nocturne. Only review if you want to. I'm awesome like that. Also, Flamers are welcome. Just know that your flames will keep me warm this coming winter. ::smiles:: 


	2. Finding The Reports

**A/N**:Sorry, but once again, this has become more serious than I planned it to be... yes, that means that if you don't find this chapter serious, even in the slightest bit, then the rest will be crack to you...

Xaic(_formerly - CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant -_) has no bonds or ties to Kingdom Hearts 2 (X: except for those in my lonely heart! ;-;).

* * *

Over the few weeks that had passed since the strained encounter, Demyx had kept an eye on Zexion. He started noticing that Zexion always had this forlorn look upon his face. It seemed as if he was _sad_… though that was a forbidden word around him. Demyx refused to believe they didn't have hearts. How could one exist without having a heart? He supposed some people could argue on the grounds that they could have _souls_, but not hearts… though that didn't make much sense to him. They had physical bodies, and… and…. And he was staring to think more like a scientific debater than a Sitar-playing Nocturne.

Soft whispers and harsh cutting words sliced through the white halls of the Castle That Never Was as Demyx made his way to the slumbering hall that belonged to the rooms of numbers six through ten. He could hear the voices clearly, and made them out to be Larxene and Roxas, the latter being given orders from Larxene to never go in her room again… and there was also something to do with Lemonade and Spinach. Paying no more attention to the conversation rooms away, he came upon the door of The Cloaked Schemer, diagonal from his own.

He stared at the door, wondering what lay beyond it. As far as he knew, no one-not even the superior- had ever been in there except for which it belonged to. But maybe…. just possibly, he could change that.

Looking around for a sign of movement, there was no other disturbance other than that far-off chew-out from Larxene. He drug his eyes over to the door once more, a smug, innocent smile slowly taking over his face. He reached for the handle and lightly touched it. Suddenly, a weird feeling passed through him. To him, it felt like an invisible, swelling wave of Aloe Vera (AN: Don't know where that came from… --;;;) passing through his insides. Yeah, that weird.

Though it felt like much longer, the feeling lasted no more than a split second. He grabbed his stomach with his free hand, and pressing inwards while pushing his stomach out (I hope you get what I mean by that) and holding his breath, he opened the door all the way and peeked through the small crack. He would ignore the feeling… thinking it was only a signal that he had entered. Noting that he probably had a set time limit, he acted faster than previously planned.

Highlighting only a strip of the room, the door was forcefully pushed open more as he snuck inside. Step by step, his short strides led him to the middle of the dark room. Many members of the Organization had made the right assumption of the member this room belonged to. He was most certainly tidy. As he looked further into the room shrouded in darkness, he noticed a desk in a corner of the room, covered in papers… it was the only place where there seemed to be no order.

Quickly, he scuttled over reminding himself of the precious seconds he had and glanced at the title of the papers on the raised platform of wood.

He tilted his head and picked them up, wondering what they were. It wasn't that often that they saw VI disorderly… in fact, this would be the first for Demyx.

He vaguely wondered about the others…. Had they ever seen anything like this come from The Cloaked Schemer? He wouldn't think so. All he basically heard from the members who bothered to talk to him, were that he had a huge stick up his non-existent arse.

Then, he noticed a familiar name on the documents. Not too familiar, mind you, but he had seen it before… or perhaps he had only just heard it… or he could just be imagining this whole thing… but that didn't seem likely.

"Hey… that's the name of the new girl? (AN: The mysterious XIV, ne::smirk::), Xaic? And… reports? Is she going to be the next superior or… is she a spy?!" He whispered in a frantic voice. His eyes widened as he heard a voice come from down the hall, faintly reaching his ears.

Wait a sec….

"-ot it Memorized?"

He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that it was only Axel…

… Who doesn't talk to himself.

"Why would I need to memorize such insolate words that have come from your mouth?"

… Who just so happened to be conversing with the owner of the room.

Before he even realized it, his body was moving to the partially open doorway, and closing it slowly as to not draw attention to it by moving it too suddenly. He made sure the door was fully closed before summoning a dark portal and stepping through it. He could've sworn that he heard the door click open just before the portal disappeared.

It didn't occur to him that he still held those once scattered papers in his hand until he landed with a soft thud in his own room, dropping them to the ground.


	3. Dealing With Emo's In Positive Ways  I

Dealing with Emo's in positive ways.

-Negative ways of dealing with Emo's do nothing to solve the problems. These are a few negative ways of dealing with Emo's:

---Exaggerating Emo's.

* * *

Demyx lifted his head from the comfort of his black carpet and glanced behind him to his door. Just a few doors down, the number six of their Organization was entering his room. Hopefully, Demyx hadn't left anything in disarray. If he had… well, he didn't want to think of the consequences… you know, once Zexion had realized it was him that had sneaked into his quarters. His power may be retarded enough for everyone to make fun of it, but it had its advantages. Like the fact that he can smell a persons scent from a mile away.

Since Zexion had promptly hated IX upon first sight, Demyx had to think the next encounter would be a strained one. With his luck lately, he would probably let it slip that it was his own choice and had not been forced to do it.

Demyx shook his head to clear the negative thought's racing through his mind. Immediately, he looked down, hearing something crinkle beneath his grip. His eyes widened in shock at what lay underneath his hands.

"Ah, crap." He whined, eyes narrowing at his own stupidity, and head falling back to the floor. Since these papers had been on top of everything else on that desk, they had most likely been going through a scan with the holder. Meaning Zexion would notice their absence. Demyx lifted his head and brought it crashing down again. He repeated his actions many times until his head ached in protest.

"Not fair. Not fair. Not fair." He kept whining to himself, starting to rise. He was in the process of standing when a knock was heard on this door.

Demyx watched the door in horror as someone tried getting in. The door handle just jiggled for a few seconds before it stopped completely. Sighing in relief, Demyx turned towards the black bed in the corner of his room, lying beside a gigantic window with the curtains drawn aside, unlike the one in VI's room. Closing his eyes, a small smile crossed his face. His happiness was short lived as a shadow blocked the light streaming in from the window(A/N: not the heartless shadow). He hesitantly opened his left eye, and saw a mass of red hair coming out of a dark portal.

Of course. It just had to be Axel… but at least it wasn't The Cloaked Schemer.

"Oh, good. You're alive." The red head smirked. He stepped forward and put his left hand on his hip while waving his right in motion with his next words. "It almost seemed as if you had disappeared. Thought you might have faded." He glanced around the cluttered space that Demyx spent most of his time in and dropped the hand on his hip, as well as the other. "How do you do it?" He asked curiously.

"D-do what?" Great Dem. You're stuttering. That's a DEAD giveaway that you've done something!

Axel just looked at him like he was an idiot. (Well, he had to be to step into VI's room, right?) "How do you stay in this cramped room all day? I wouldn't be able to handle it! I'd need to get out, into some fresh air. No matter what I felt." He explained himself. He watched Demyx expectantly as he sat down on the Nocturne's bed.

Demyx only followed and sighed. "There are a few members that I wouldn't mind avoiding…." He said slowly, thinking of one in particular. He flipped through the pages in his hand and landed on one entitled "Dealing With Emo's In Positive Ways"

"Ah… you mean the emo kid." He said knowingly. Most of the Organization knew about the immediate difference between them. Demyx, being hyper and clueless, and Zexion being calm and practical; the clash was obvious the moment they stepped into the same room.

Demyx looked up at Axel, then dropped his gaze back to the papers and started to read them. "Yeah. Him…" He trailed off, losing the conversation to the papers in his hand.

'Negative ways of dealing with Emo's do nothing to solve the problems. These are a few negative ways of dealing with Emo's:

Exaggerating Emo's.

Demyx got an idea. Maybe Zexion acted the way he did because he didn't know how to feel happy… being a scientist and all, he had known nothing but cold hard facts and solid theories.

And then… maybe this was in his room because… he wanted to change. And he wanted to know what was being dealt to him! He wanted to know how others could help! So that he could ask and help himself at the same time!

"Of course!" the excited voice of IX rang out. The grin overwhelming his face couldn't have gotten any wider.

Axel took a chance and decided to ask what was up.

Demyx only turned his head and grinned. 'Maybe helping him will get him to like me! Since he's known the others longer, and has no certain death wish for them, I could do this myself! No help from anyone! I'm going to do every single one of these things on the list! Well… all things not bad, that is.'

He couldn't keep his enthusiasm in any longer, and turned to Axel, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, accidentally hitting their heads together. "I know what I'm going to do!" He shouted, excitement evident on his face.

Axel looked at him like he had just told him that he loved him (A/N: insert my AkuDemy fangirl squeal). "Wha…?"

Demyx just grinned and let go of his Superior's shoulders. "Nothing Ax! I'm perfectly fine!"

Axel just stared at him. "I didn't ask how you we-"

"Why'd ya come here in the first place Axel?" Demyx interrupted him.

Axel leaned away from the sandy blond and in a slow voice started to speak again. "Roxas is on a mission, and you are the closest one here to him personality-wise. Got it memorized? I just wanted to rant. Roxas usually just listens while playing a video game or something. You could just play your sitar and ignore me."

Demyx nodded as Axel decided to take over the blond's bed, laying down and making himself comfortable. Demyx turned and leaned against the foot board and summoned his sitar, and started to play a few quiet notes. By the time he actually started to play a song he knew, Axel was already deep into his one-sided conversation.

Demyx was really getting into the chords when he caught a small bit of Axel's rant. His delicate strumming fingers halted to a stop, sliding across a few strings making the sitar create a screeching sound.

"What did you just say?!" He yelled, scaring Axel into jumping involuntarily. The look on his face made a small feeling of fear rise into Axel's empty chest. If he had had a heart, it would've been beating like crazy.

"Umm…. I said that… Zexion was being an icky emo-tastic bore… Why?" He said. (AN: I hope I didn't make him sound gay! He's used the word 'icky' before, so I didn't think anyone would mind)

The face that Demyx had given him…. Kingdom Hearts, it was scary! It even seemed as if Demyx was rising and grabbing him by the collar of his cloak. Heh, even scarier was the fact that it seemed real when he tossed Axel out of his room while yelling at him. Ouch, it also must've hurt the fake Axel in this imaginary scene when he hit the wall across the hall from Demyx's door. Oh wait…

Axel reached up and rubbed his pounding head. Damn that had hurt.

"What the hell Demyx?" He said, wincing as he tried to get up. But Demyx wouldn't have it, and instead of letting The Flurry rise on his own, he grabbed his arm and pulled him up towards his face, making sure Axel could see his expression.

"What was that you said?" He asked in a frighteningly soft voice, cocking his head to the side.

Axel looked up into the eyes of his underling and saw what seemed to be the previously gentle blue eyes turn with a murderous look. Was it just him, or had the surrounding area just gotten a little more humid? It almost seemed as if the nobody's mood affected the area around him. This wasn't a very good day for Axel.

"Er… nothing! I-I said nothing." He stuttered out. 'Note to self: NEVER piss off Demyx again!' He scrambled to keep his feet under him; holding him up so that the blond wasn't fully manhandling him. Oh no, he would never let that happen. Xemnas would sooner turn him into a dusk than him let that blue-eyed wimp show him up!

He raised an arm and grabbed onto where Demyx was gripping his coat, and jerked his body away. He stepped back a few paces before shaking his head.

"What's with you? This isn't-"

"What is going on out here?" Said the monotone, and slightly aggravated voice of The Cloaked Schemer.

Demyx had been facing the opposite direction, but had snapped his head to look behind him fast enough to get whiplash. True enough, there Zexion was, looking as bored as ever while sticking his head out into the corridor.

It seemed as if all motion had stopped, until Axel backed up slightly. There was no way in hell that he would let himself get mixed in between an encounter with these two. They were just too different to get along… kind of like him and Demyx, except for the fact that they (meaning Zex and Dem) didn't meet by a chance encounter of both trying to prank Vexen.

Axel watched as Zexion narrowed his eyes while looking at Demyx, but the latter didn't seem to be phased by this act. Instead , The Melodious Nocturne turned back to Axel and asked a simple question.

"That was really rude! Aren't you going to apologize to him?" Demyx pointed at the slightly confused nobody. The expression he gave the redhead gave him two options. The first was to go ahead and apologize to the unknowing member of the Organization and escape being put out by Demyx's powers. The second was to get the hell out of there like his precaution had suggested and escape being put out by Demyx's powers.

He chose choice number two, and was out of there sooner than a flame under water.

"What was that all about?" The cobalt-blue haired nobody asked from his doorway. He wouldn't be moving any further for the nuisance who had disturbed his search for some missing papers.

"Axel insulted you… I didn't think that you would like to be talked about behind your back so…." He trailed off. He didn't want to talk too much for fear of telling the other his plan. No, that wouldn't bode well with his acquaintance. For starters, no one was even allowed in VI's room. The fact that Zexion already hated him just added to his point of not telling.

He would keep this his little secret.

Zexion's expression hardly changed if any. Only the slightest raise of an eyebrow and a mild look of annoyance indicated he had moved at all. Muttering a quick 'Thank you', he disappeared into his room again. But there was one more movement Demyx could've sworn he had seen as Zexion's face had moved almost completely out of vision. Even if it had been a mirage, it was nice to think such things could happen when doing something nice for someone who you believed hated you. It could've been his imagination… but he doubted he would imagine something as small as this. But even if he did imagine it…

Zexion had just given him a small smile.


	4. Dealing With Emo's In Positive Ways II

Pretending Emo's Aren't There

The next morning, Demyx woke up to a rough knock on his bedroom door. There was a muffled voice on the other side, he heard, as he slowly reached up to his closed eyes and rubbed them vigorously, attempting to get the sleepy stuff out of them. He yawned and sat up, holding his upper body up with propped arms.

"Yeah?" he questioned yawning once more. His voice was a mere whisper. He was half asleep still, and couldn't tell how soft he was speaking. There was a small silence. His drowsy mind told him that whatever the person wanted had been dealt with, and that they had left.

He heard a gentle, wispy sound as his head started to drop quickly back to his black pillow. He was too tired to notice the new presence of a friend in his room. The calm essence of his room was shattered as he felt two pieces of cold metal placed on the back of his head that prevented it from completing its previous mission. He heard the safety being taken off, the barrel of the guns cock, and opened his eyes immediately, and saw Xigbar standing above him, brandishing his beloved weapons and a grin.

He put up a serious front and instructed him on what he was to do. "I said, get your ass up. The Superior wants to have a word with you and a few other members concerning your little outburst yesterday, dude. You might want to hurry. He sent me twenty minutes ago. Do you have any idea how long it takes to stir you? Hell, I should call you 'Sleeping Beauty.'" He grinned once more at the end. He raised the guns away from Demyx, and let them fade away in his hands.

Demyx twisted around, still sitting, and laughed his laugh that would make anyone smile. "As long as you never put the moves on me, I have no problem with that!" he grinned as he jumped out of the single sized bed, showing off his soft muscles underneath the mandatory black wife beater for the male members of the Organization.

At first, he forgot what he was getting up for, then remembered. He stood up and looked to the opposite side of the room. He then took two long strides and reached the other side of the room, where he liked to lean his sitar on the wall -as he loved to gaze at it as he fell asleep- with his cloak hanging on the edge of one of the sharply shaped points at the top. He couldn't remember the last time he dispersed his weapon. He grabbed his coat and put it on, smiling at the warmth that it brought him.

Xigbar just chuckled to himself as he watched the nobody's antics. "You might want to save some of that fuzzy warm feeling till after the speech, dude. You're gunna need it." He laughed once more before summoning a dark portal, and leaving the blondes room.

Demyx stared at the spot where his fellow nobody departed, and cringed. 'This is going to be bad.'

* * *

"NUMBER NINE. Do you have an explanation for your absurd behavior?" Rang out the voice of the almighty Superior. He sat in the highest chair in their largest room, the meeting room, and loomed over the whole of it. His amber eyes narrowed in extreme irritation at the fact that he had to talk to Demyx about this. If Demyx had been getting on edge for no reason, than what would he have to expect when it came to giving him missions?

"Larxene thought it reasonable to contact me with the information of the 'disturbance' that she oversaw. After hearing her view of it, I certainly hope I will not be seeing this come time for your next mission unless it is directed towards your opponent. Give me a reason to let you go with a warning."

Demyx hadn't even been halfway to his chair when the question was thrown towards him. He backed up a few feet, then hesitated with his answer. Why would the superior care? It wasn't in his programming to show affection towards members of the Organization, so he wouldn't understand. Right? But still… it couldn't hurt to try.

"Well, you see, it started when Axel warped into my room-"he started but was interrupted by a voice. He turned slightly to his right, and saw the Flurry Of Dancing Flames drumming his gloved fingers against the armrest of the high rising chair, with a face that clearly stated that he was not amused.

"OH don't you dare! It started after I was there for a good twenty minutes! You just went all out on me-"

"Because you were being very rude-" Demyx interrupted him before he could say anything else. People had always pinned things down on him, and he was tired of it, even though this time it was true.

"Don't be such a hypocrite! This coming from the one who-"

"Because you said those things about-"

"The hell Superior? I just received news that I was supposed to have been here over an hour ago. Why did you not come get me when I did not show?"

Demyx's eyes, filled with anger, turned to surprise and instant discomfiture as he twisted around to see Zexion in the large doorway to the huge room.

"Zexion…" He breathed out.

"Because they are true, Nine." Rang the voice of the superior. Apparently he had not heard Zexion speak. After all, he did have a soft, meek voice.

Demyx turned around and gave the Superior an odd look. Had he just ignored Zexion? He had invited Zexion, and now he was ignoring him?

"What are true?" Came the voice of Zexion again. "I know this has something to do with me."

Demyx stared at Xemnas as he continued to ignore Zexion's remarks and questions. Now that was just plain rude! The second part of the list continued in his mind:

Pretending Emo's aren't there.

"Excuse me, Superior sir?" He huffed out, ready to yell if it be needed.

Xemnas stopped his rant about random outbursts and gazed at Demyx with a look that clearly said this was what he had just been talking about.

"You know, Zexion has been trying to get your attention…" He trailed off. He didn't want to make the Superior too mad.

Xemnas just blinked and looked at the sixth seat to his left. "I see no number six sitting and waiting.

"That's because I'm right below you… and XI is right. I came in about twenty minutes ago." Zexion looked pretty annoyed as he crossed his arms on his chest and tapped his foot.

Xemnas glanced at the younger nobody and looked back to Demyx saying, "Your point?"

This was the moment Axel decided to make an exit. He wasn't so sure that was the best thing to say to Demyx at this moment. Considering what happened the previous day, Demyx seemed to be touchy when it came to Zexion. He summoned a dark portal below his chair and jumped off his chair falling into it. He left with a, "Worlds of luck to ya Superior."

Demyx stared at the amber-eyed nobody with disbelief in his own eyes. His shoulders slumped and his mouth was slightly open. "You mean you are just going to ignore him? He's been asking questions for a long time! He has served under you, not just as a nobody, but also when he was a human with a heart! He shows complete dedication, practically gives you his life and you can't give him a few minutes? Some Superior you are!"

Xemnas' eye twitched as he bypassed the rant and only took notice that a subordinate of himself had been yelling at him. He gritted his teeth with a disgusted look. "You DARE speak to me like that?"

"You DARE ignore your most loyal subject like that?" Demyx yelled back.

Zexion stared at the Melodious Nocturne who had the darkest determination in his eyes. "I think he would talk to anyone that way right now…. I will just… go then and leave you two to… yell."

He turned to leave and managed to take a few steps before being grabbed roughly by his right shoulder and forcefully turned around. He looked into the angry eyes of his Superior who had promptly left his seat.

"Did you do anything to him? An illusion of sorts? Why is he defending you?"

Zexion took a chance and glanced at Demyx who had started walking forward with a face that made him look like he wanted to kill the Superior. "No… I do not know why…" he trailed off, his voice a soft whisper. "Demyx, don't. I'm fine." He continued when he saw Demyx about to pull the Superior away.

Demyx immediately stopped moving, bringing his hands to his side. "But-"

Zexion shook his head slightly and could tell Demyx understood, because he backed away.

"I will speak with him. Let me go and it will be dealt with."

Xemnas growled and a harsh whisper entered Zexion's ears. "Deal with it now." He let go and saw Demyx glaring at him from behind. He sneered at the young nobody, and warped away, leaving only Demyx and Zexion there.

" IX, why are-" He started but it seemed that Demyx was more determined to get his word in before him.

"Why do you put up with his shit, Zexion?!" Demyx interrupted. He was going to have the first word if he had to knock Zexion unconscious or not. Too many people ignore him when he has such simple questions, but he wasn't going to let another show him dominance. Instead of showing anger, he gave him a look of concern.

Zexion answered with silence. He started to turn and walk away, but was caught by Demyx's gloved hand and faced him again.

"Zex-"

"I don't know!" Even if he denied it ten times over, Zexion could not convince Demyx that he didn't care about the subject. "Now let me be." He roughly snatched his arm away and raised his arm, about to summon a Dark Portal.

Demyx stepped in front of him and blocked him from the appearing gateway. "No. Tell me why." His face couldn't have been more serious if he tried.

"Why? So you can laugh at me? You are already on my last nerve. I'm not sure you want to see me when it breaks." He brought the sneer up full force.

"That's a lie."

His expression faltered. How dare Demyx accuse him of lying? The nobody of a scientist?

"And?" Zexion stopped sneering and just looked distracted. "I do not need your inferior comments."

Demyx showed that he didn't believe it. "True," he looked down for a second, "But you still need someone to stick up for you."

Zexion sighed. Apparently he wasn't getting through to Demyx. "Do as you will," he raised his eyebrows in a manner that insinuated that he was scolding a child. "But keep me and my body from getting involved."

The serious face Demyx held immediately switched to one of absolute bliss. He nodded frantically while saying, "I won't disa-" He covered his own mouth and stopped smiling. "I'm sorry!" He had just got the permission to defend Zexion, and he had just blown it! Zexion was probably annoyed with him for real this time!

Zexion frowned at Demyx and summoned a portal behind himself stepping back into it, disappearing with another attempt to hide an expression. He thought Demyx didn't see it, just like the last time, but he did. Demyx was a good observer. Instead of a plain smile this time, it was a small smirk. Demyx was getting through to him.

Despite what Xigbar had said, he didn't need the feeling from before. The feeling he had now was warm enough! He was going to relieve Zexion from all the harassment he got from the other member's. Asking them to just leave him alone would not do anything to help him in his task.

With this in mind, Demyx watched the portal disappear and ran through the now open space before him, and out of the room into the white halls beyond. He headed to his room, the new headquarters for plan, Yell-At-Others'-Ignorance.

* * *

Ye-ah... I didn't like how this chapter turned out... so... there. I dedicate this chapter to Jacques! Cuz I lurve her and she keeps me going... though she may not know it. :


	5. Dealing With Emo's In Positive Ways III

I'm terribly sorry for the huge delay! I had pre-exam stress and post-exam stress and lots of vocab homework and RolePlays to post on and stuff.

* * *

A few weeks later, we find Demyx lying down on a white couch in a random, blindingly white room. A window at one end of the furniture let air blow in through it, as the seemingly infinite night sky showed its presence. 

He and Zexion had been getting fewer missions than they expected after the whole episode with the Superior. Demyx had thought that he was going to be turned into a Dusk until Xemnas had given him another mission a week before. Sadly though, he wasn't able to sleep during the mission which lasted a couple days. At worse was that he had to spend it with Axel, who was still quite rude even after he had (regrettably) muttered a quick apology to both him and Zexion before they had left.

On the plus side, there had been no jabs or attempts at disrespecting Zexion lately too. Everyone knew that if they messed with Zexion, they'd have to deal with an unhappy Demyx. And when Demyx wasn't happy, flood possibilities rose.

Returning to Demyx, we find him slowly opening his eyes to look at the sky above him. Eyes heavy with satisfaction gazed at the incomplete Kingdom Hearts. He shifted slightly to get a better view, lying now on his stomach.

What would happen once they finished it? Would they just grab their hearts and go? Run off and never look back? Ditch the lives they lived at the World That Never Was to continue where they left off?

Demyx sighed again and rolled off the couch onto his back on the floor. He landed with a heavy thud, and stared up into the ceiling, slowly starting to close his eyes again. He was readying himself for more peaceful sleep when he heard a familiar gruff voice.

"_What_?"

The single syllable question itself wasn't exactly special, but the way the speaker pronounced it made it sound threatening. It sounded as though the speaker were daring the other to throw the first punch; start the impending fight so that they could relieve themselves of their pent-up anger.

"You didn't here me? I guess you need me to repeat it then, am I right?" teased a smug, light-but-manly voice.

Demyx could tell those voices anywhere. One belonged to the big, burly man who was usually found with Zexion, Lexaeus; the other, Marluxia, the girly man with a terrible mind. Demyx didn't think that those two being together could result in anything good.

Quickly, the blonde rose from his relaxed position, and headed towards the area where the row was starting at. He knew that Lexeaus was like a loyal Golden Retriever to Zexion, and would protect him if need be. Marluxia on the other hand loved to constantly pick on the shorter Organization member, taunting him about anything he figured would remotely bother the nobody.

"Don't make me-" Lexaeus started slowly. He had planned to say more, it sounded, but was cut off by Marluxia.

He could hear the malicious grin in XI's voice as he repeated his comment. "It would seem that our little Shadow Walker really is gay. I wonder if you two have had se-"

Demyx started to rush. He knew what the cut off word was, and could hear the first punch being thrown. He didn't like it when people were aggressive and argued, especially when it could be prevented… and when it included Zexion, there was no telling what could happen, especially with a man as big as Lexaeus by his side. Things could turn out even worse than when Demyx himself lost it.

He finally rounded another corner and was almost crushed by a big mass of black robes being tackled by another, larger one. Demyx used a dodge-roll, and managed to get out of their path as they crashed to the floor, rolling around and getting tangled up in each others' robes as they screamed out battle cries.

He righted himself up and watched with wide eyes as he saw fist after fist being thrown and block by both assailants. He could hear the sound of clenched hands hitting bare flesh as parts of robes were being ripped off.

"Withdraw from your quarrel at once!" An irritated huff came from another area of the large hallway.

Demyx turned, not even in the least bit surprised that he could see a short Nobody standing in a fighting position behind him. He had noticed how much Zexion had started not liking the many fight's fellow Org members started randomly. Whether it was because of nasty migraines or because he didn't like him (Demyx) showing up to stop them, Demyx didn't know, but one thing he DID know was that this fight had to stop soon. Zexion was near and Demyx knew he couldn't disrupt this brawl by himself considering it was between Lexaeus and Marluxia.

And besides, this was on the list of thing's Demyx had found:

3) Intentionally hurting other people while expressing Emo's

"Lexaeus! Let him go!" the voice called Demyx back to reality, and he saw Zex give him a quick hesitant glance before returning his sight to the struggling battle. The glare being thrown at The Graceful Assassin could tell Demyx enough about the situation for him to know that Zexion actually would prefer for Lexaeus to prolong his damage until Marluxia was as good as dead.

Demyx wouldn't have it. Though Marluxia really was an ass, he was one of the more responsible members and Xemnas wouldn't take too kindly to the fact that he was battered and bruised by Lexaeus, possibly the most loyal person to Zexion.

Xemnas would immediately point fingers at Demyx for coercing Lexaeus into fighting Marluxia for him simply because he was scrawny. Well screw that! Demyx was buff and he knew it! He would even unzip his cloak to pull up his wife-beater to show all the worlds in the Kingdomverse if he wasn't preoccupied at the moment. Which, by the way Demyx…

Demyx twisted back to stare straight forward at the still-fighting-mass-of-black-awesomeness cloaks and tried to make up a plan on how he would get them to end the dispute.

'Maybe… maybe I could yell at them to stop! But they're not listening to Zexion and he's the reason they're fighting in the first place… Well, something has to work. I guess I could…' A quick uninterested glance at his hands told him the obvious answer.

A small, knowing, and playful grin reached his lips as he stuck out a hand and summoned his Sitar from his room. A cool, bubbly, wispy sound introduced its arrival but was drowned out by the grunts of the fighting males.

A small hand grabbed his shoulder as he prepared himself for the beating he would get later for doing this. He could've sworn that there was a disturbance in his stomach, and where Zexion had touched now was warming faster than it should have. He shifted his eyes to the side, just barely able to see the sixth member through his peripheral vision.

"Dance, water, dance." He whispered as his eyes narrowed and his grin turned sinister. He strummed his sitar on the lowest note he could figure, trying not to draw attention to himself.

The hold on his shoulder tightened as the short Nobody took a hesitant step forward and watched water spray in between the two men, forcing them apart. A small laugh of amusement attempted to escape from his throat, but was quickly hushed as he took another step forward –letting go of Demyx's shoulder- and was submerged in the complaining coming from the manly pretty-boy.

"What the hell?" he yelled glaring at the instrument in Demyx's hands. "Where did you come from… and when?!" It was obvious that he felt highly uncomfortable as he shifted in his saturated clothing. It was also apparent that he wasn't in the least bit happy with the water wielder.

A long rough groan sounded as Lexaeus picked himself up off the floor, almost slipping and falling on his ass again, and walked up to the two on the sidelines. He was oh so very confused. Wasn't this what Demyx had been doing? Helping Zexion from hurtful comments from other members? If it was, then why did he separate them just when he was winning the scuffle?

"Wha- what are you doing?" He managed to say in-between deep breaths. The fight had left him breathless. "I was almost done kicking his ass. Why'd ya stop me?"

Demyx gave him a look of amusement and quietly informed him that that had been quite obvious and that he had no doubt he could do it. He then looked over to the small nobody diagonal from him and gestured for them to leave.

"Hey! Answer my damn questions! I demand that you tell me!" Apparently Marluxia wasn't done with them. He huffed and waited with crossed arms across his torso, tapping his boots. He looked like he would throw a tantrum if they didn't acknowledge his presence. It also seemed as if he didn't even remember that he had been wrestling on the ground with the biggest member -even though he probably didn't want to remember it anyway- getting beaten up.

Lexaeus was about to turn around, hands already clenched once more, and punch him to make him shut up, but Demyx held his arm and pulled him forward. Demyx stopped but Lexaeus continued walking rounding a corner.

Demyx's smile left and he turned facing him halfway, glaring at the tall man. Zexion now stood in front of Demyx clearly confused as to why he didn't continue walking with Lexaeus. The confusion left as Demyx opened his mouth, watching Marluxia with narrowed eyes, and spoke with venom and exasperation.

"Shut the fuck up, Marluxia!"

He couldn't remember how long he had wanted to say that. To finally be able to say it aloud was almost as unbelievable as not having hearts to him.

"No one wants to hear you talk. All you do is plot, insult, and fight. Frankly, I'm getting tired of it. I think everyone else is too except for Larxene. Why don't you go complain to her? She can give you a dye job whilst you whine. I'm sure she and you can have a little pity sex afterwards when you finally look like a man. Once you're done you can say you're sorry and all will be well." Marluxia seemed to be genuinely offended.

Demyx gave a small grin and laid a hand on Zexion's shoulder. He turned his head back to Zexion and nodded his head in the direction Lexaeus had gone in.

"Let's go talk to Lex now."

Zexion stared blankly at the hand and gave a shaky "Y-yeah…". He shifted his vision to the blonde and looked him in the eye.

Demyx could've choked just then. The gratitude utterly apparent in his eyes almost shocked him. He looked completely different when he was like this. There were no harsh words or looks. Just Zexion…

"Remind me again why the monster attacked me?"

Demyx turned to give him another glare but stopped seeing the back of The Graceful Assassin. Obviously it was a rhetorical question, considering as how he was walking away. Demyx could've laughed at the squeaky squishes the boots made every time they had pressure applied to them.

He felt a tug on his wrist on the arm that had been holding Zexion's shoulder and turned to see the small boy pulling him toward a hall in the other direction of Marluxia.

"Oh, right. Lexaeus." He gave a small chuckle walked forward with him. He kept up fine but Zexion never let go of his wrist. The walk to Lex remained silent between the both of them.

When they did reach him Zexion hastily released his hold, though it seemed The Silent Hero noticed anyway.

"You alright?" He asked Zexion. He knew he was okay by the look Zexion gave him.

"Better than I've felt in a while." He answered truthfully while a smile started twitching into place. He unconsciously held his hand with his other. There had been a subtle sensation in it when he had grabbed Demyx's wrist, and he didn't know how to explain it... At least that was what he told himself at the moment.

Demyx's face held the soft smile reserved only for special occasions. "Hey, Lexaeus. Why did you attack Marluxia like that?" He watched Zexion stiffen behind him from his peripheral vision. "I mean," He didn't like the fact that this was making Zexion uncomfortable, but he wanted to know any reason someone would tease anybody as innocent as The Cloaked Schemer (AN: No ironicy intended). "I know it had something to do with Zexion," He remembered what Marluxia had said before the first punch had been thrown." But could it have been insulting enough to risk being turned into a Dusk?"

Lexaeus was almost speechless. Demyx had a _very_ good point. Being found out was not as bad as being killed over the fact that one was homosexual. Hell, a slap would've sufficed for him. But Zexion on the other hand…

"I don't believe I'm at liberty to discuss this, though you do miraculously have a point." He gave Demyx a small smirk.

Demyx gave a pouting frown before smiling in good humor. "I'm not stupid Lex. I just don't usually say my views aloud. Let alone the ones that actually sound smart to begin with."

The larger Nobody chuckled slightly before "I'm terribly sorry for starting all of this chaos."

Demyx laughed and waved his hand in a "Nonsense!" way. "You're wrong. I know you didn't start the fight. I heard what Marluxia said! He deser…ved …it." Yeah. He realized what he said.

"Fuck!" He grabbed the closest wall he could and slammed his head into it three times. The third time he kept his head resting against it.

"I'll just... go now. I promise I won't step in on your job." Lexaeus said quietly. He warped away leaving Zexion and Demyx alone.

A silence settled between them. Quiet glances thrown; always fearing they're going to meet the others.

And then movement, as Demyx turned from facing the wall. He kept one hand on it to steady himself and just let the other hang limply. He hesitantly turned his head over to the smaller Nobody with an apologetic frown.

The smile had left Zexion the moment he realized Demyx had heard Marluxia. Now that Demyx knew he was interested in other guys, he would most definitely stop defending him. He would stop talking to him and make fun of him too. He would probably tease him and then leave just for kicks. He would laugh an-

"You want to go get some Sea-Salt Ice-Cream?"

The surprise on Zexion's face confused Demyx's stomach. It didn't know whether to have butterflies for relief, or suspense. Once the grin came though, it knew very well which one to feel.

How could anyone say no to that hopeful face? He had completely destroyed all of the hypotheses of what could happen that Zexion had made in his head. He was as nice as one could get, and was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. That would be nice."

* * *

Alright! I did it! Yeth! This chapter was difficult for me to write. I didn't want Demyx to yell at Lexaeus. Also, the whole "Homosexual" deal was just thrown in at the end; originally, it was going to be something completely different. And, I've decided that I will have nobody beta this. I want to look back at this later in life and see how much I've improved. 

On another note! The next chapter has the line that inspired this whole fanfiction! I had fun with it and drew a quick picture, then it turned into an idea to draw a pic for every line in the notes, then turned into this!

Also, beware. The rating will go up in a few chapters, maybe even the next.


End file.
